one_tree_hill_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Sawyer Scott
Sawyer Brooke Scott is a graduate of Tree Hill High School, having transferred there at the start of her junior year and taking time off during her senior year. Sawyer is a songwriter and singer, with a troubled past that she likes to keep buried. She tends to Sawyer is best friends with Brooke Keller, Haley Baker, and Madison Landry. She has really close relationships with Elliot McFadden, Kelsey Evans, and former enemy Amber Swift. Character History Season 1 In Pilot, Sawyer shows up to the Tree Hill High reunion with her family, and is immediately bored as she doesn't know anyone there. She, however, makes an impact on Logan Evans, as he comes up to ask her to dance and introduces himself to her. She says yes to dance, and they start talking. He asks her if she's from around here, and she says that her family just moved back to Tree Hill and she's starting school at Tree High Hill tomorrow. She asks him if he thinks it'll be hard for her to make friends. They continue to talk until Elizabeth tells her that they are leaving. He tells her that she has at least one friend in him if she doesn't make anymore. She thanks him for the dance and says she'll see him around and leaves the dance. In Checkmate, Sawyer is seen as her brother Jimmy is helping Sarah Evans pick up her stuff. She then asks him what that was about but he doesn't answer. She walks away eyeing Sarah and Vivian but doesn't say anything, keeping her thoughts to herself. In Family Politics (1), Sawyer shows up to school and runs into Logan. He asks how she is adjusting to the school and he says it's easier knowing she has a friend and smiles at him. She gets an invitation a party by Logan from Davis as he says Logan can bring a plus one. After Lucas calls her and tells her she has to hang with her cousins, she informs Logan that she can't make the party. Logan tells her that his parents said that he has to do the same thing. They agree to meet at the Scott's and hangout instead of hanging with Nina, Kieran and Jackson. In Family Politics (2), Sawyer is shown looking at the Nastygram page created by Octavia and Lily about the Evans' family. She immediately goes to look for Logan to make sure he is okay. She then is shown eating lunch with him when Jude tells him that his sisters are in a fight. Sawyer tells Logan to go help them and she'll see him after. In There Goes The Neighborhood, Sawyer is seen with Brooke and Madison entering the party at the Baker's, where she is greeted by Logan. He asks her to dance and she says yes, but things turn chaotic when the fighting starts. Sawyer looks on as her brother Keith is fighting Andy. She goes home with her family and says bye to Logan. In Crush, Sawyer and Taylor are seen teasing Elizabeth about being late for school. Sawyer tells Elizabeth to hurry up cause she's driving to school with or without in 10 minutes. She laughs as Elizabeth gets in the car and drives her sisters to school. In Under Pressure (1), Sawyer is shown looking at the graffiti in the gym before cheer tryouts and questions Brooke's leadership towards the squad. She tells Brooke that she doesn't control her and walks away. Next, Sawyer sees Lily and Octavia getting hazed by Brooke and the cheer squad, and tells them to stop. Sawyer tells Brooke that they are her family and she'll do anything if she stops. Brooke tells her that is exactly what she needed from Sawyer as she wanted Sawyer to join the team all along. She is surprised that Brooke used such underhanded tactics but accepts her offer to join the squad on two conditions. She says that they stop hazing people and that she gets to become captain when or if Brooke leaves the squad. Brooke says it's a deal and they shake hands. Lily and Octavia start laughing as they were in on Brooke's plan from the start and they wanted to see Sawyer show the same loyalty to the team as she did to her own family. Sawyer sarcastically calls them bitches but laughs as they walk down the hall together. In Under Pressure (2), Sawyer along with Brooke and Madison gives a couple of their cheerleading uniforms to Kevin and Chris as they want to apologize to the Evans for Lily and Octavia. She tells Octavia that they are doing it for them and decides to watch the show. In Turn Up, Sawyer is shown standing next to Logan when Milo is explaining to him and Hunter that the Hargrove's want revenge on them. As he walks away Sawyer tells them Milo is lying, but Logan and Hunter take it to heart as they realize that Chuck, Milo, and Melissa are trying to play them. In Night is Young (1), Sawyer is shown dancing with Logan at the party, but is one of the only people to try and stop the fight between Jackson and Chuck. She drags Brooke away so she doesn't get hurt and looks to Logan to stop the fight. Sawyer sees Logan on the ground after getting elbowed by Chuck. In Night is Young (2), Sawyer and Logan are sitting on bench at school discussing the previous night's events. Sawyer tells him that they should do nothing when it comes to choosing whose side to be on cause it will only make things worse. She cresses the bruise on his face and smiles at him. She says that at least they have each other, to which he says that he has feelings for her. She asks him what took him so long to say anything, and he explained that he's not very good at expressing his emotions. She sarcastically tells him to ask her out before she changes her mind about falling for him. He asks her out and she says yes while smiling. They go off with their fingers laced to plan their first date. In Who We Are, Sawyer is shown in class looking at Taylor and Milo getting along. Logan walks in and sits next to her asking her if everything is alright. He questions whether she wants to go out with him and she tells him that he's stuck with her sweetie. She tells him that she wants to protect her sister from Milo but after seeing him with Elliot, Lucas and Hunter, she continues to dig. Sawyer pulls Elliot aside and asks him to make sure that Milo doesn't hurt her sister. Elliot questions his loyalty to her, but she tells him that she sees the way he looks at Haley. He rebuffs at first but gives in tells Sawyer that he likes Haley, and Sawyer says she can help him if he helps her. In Love Game, Sawyer is seen talking to Elliot about their deal regarding Haley. She tells Elliot that she wouldn't budge, but in reality, Haley tells Sawyer that it is very cute and sweet that Elliot is trying to learn things about her. Next, she is seen with Logan as he is trying to calm Elliot down before confronting Jamie and the Ravens. In Obstacles (1), Sawyer is shown driving Milo and Taylor to their uncle Nathan's house, while she is on the phone with Logan, who is driving Sarah and Vivian to the same house. Sawyer and Logan meet up and tease them by telling the kids to have fun, but not too much fun. In Obstacles (2), Sawyer is seen talking to Haley, Madison, Kelsey, and Brooke before the game about their routine. She is also seen looking at Logan and Sarah, while they secretly talk. After their routine, Sawyer sits on the floor of the gym with her team and is surprised to see Logan walk onto the court. She is smiling at him as he is wearing a basketball jersey. He waves at her and tells her to come up to him. He tells her that he did this grand gesture because he is falling in love with her, much to her enjoyment. She tells him she loves him too and they kiss in front of everyone. Logan wins the game with a final shot as Sawyer cheers him on. Season 1 * Pilot * Checkmate * Family Politics (1) * Family Politics (2) * There Goes The Neighborhood * Crush * Under Pressure (1) * Under Pressure (2) * Turn Up * Night is Young (1) * Night is Young (2) * Who We Are * Love Game * Obstacles (1) * Obstacles (2)